Livet
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Recordar mi vida en mis últimos momentos en la tierra. Recordarte a ti, como fue que los nuestro comenzó y como fue avanzando, los momentos más importante junto a ti. Asco de resumen como siempre :D Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.


Recordar mi vida en mis últimos momentos en la tierra. Recordarte a ti, como fue que los nuestro comenzó y como fue avanzando, los momentos más importante junto a ti. AominexKasamatsu. Mención de otras parejas.M-preg

Asco de resumen como siempre :D Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia.

Publicada en amor yaoi! Bajo el mismo seudónimo :3

* * *

La canción la pueden buscar como "first love piano" es la primera

* * *

_**Livet**_

_El día que te propuse ser mi novio. Recuerdo que estaba más nervioso y extasiado que cuando jugaba en algún partido. Te cite en una café cerca de aquel parque donde luego nos reunimos con todos._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunte directamente_

_-…- la sorpresa se hizo presente en tu rostro-¿Qué?-_

_-Sal conmigo- demande_

_-…- te sonrojaste de sobre manera- ¿P-por q-que?- tu tartamudeo se me hizo de lo más tierno_

_-Me gustas-_

_-¡ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!- me gritaste a todo pulmón_

_-Dame una oportunidad- me rasque la cabeza al decir esto último, me estaban matando los nervios_

_-B-bien- recuerdo que me sorprendí, pensé que me dirías que no, que me golpearías, pero nunca imagine que me respondería con una afirmativa. _

_Te levante y te hice girar mi emoción se notaba con apenas mirar a mis ojos, no me contuve y te bese._

_Luego recibí un golpe por parte tuya y me quede tirado en el suelo, pero mi sonrisa no se borró ni un poco _

_._

_._

_._

_El día en que me preguntaste que por que me gustabas. Una tarde lluviosa, estábamos en mi departamento viendo una película, y de repente me lo preguntaste._

_-Aomine ¿Por qué te gusto?- tu cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro imposibilitándome verte, pero me pudo imaginar tu sonrojo._

_-¿Por qué me gustas?- repetí la pregunta y me reí, lo malinterpretaste no sé por qué razón, te levantaste tan rápidamente que pensé que llegarías a caerte_

_-Me voy- me dijiste completamente seco y sin darme la cara, me quede pasmado y cuando me di cuenta de que no estabas me levante como rayo y salí en tu búsqueda, para mi suerte no estabas lejos, pero ibas corriendo un pese a la lluvia._

_Trate de darte alcance pero fue en vano, eras muy rápido, en un esquina donde diste la vuelta tropezaste con alguien._

_-¡OYE!- escuche una voz amenazante_

_-Lo siento- escuche tu voz apagada… sin vida_

_-Pero que tenemos aquí… que preciosura- corrí lo más rápido que pude y vi como aquel tipo te sostenía la barbilla y note en su mirada la lujuria y como poco a poco se acercaba a ti._

_-Suéltame- forcejaste_

_-Tranquilo, pasaremos un gran momento- dijo con su voz cardada de deseo y sentí como algo que rompía dentro de mí_

_-¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE LO SUELTES!?- grite todo lo que pude con mi voz más amenazante, debí dar mucho miedo pues hasta tú estabas asustado_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que eres tú?- pese a lo que pensé el seguía muy confiado, en esos momento quería romperle toda la cara_

_-Su novio- mi voz salió amenazadora en un susurro_

_-¿Qué? ¿Su novio? Pero si pareces delincuente- rio- Él se merece algo mejor- su voz tenia odio _

_Yo sabía que tú merecías algo mejor, no tenía por qué decírmelo un completo desconocido y aparte que apestaba a alcohol, yo quería ser mejor para ti_

_-Cállate y suelta a __**mi novio**__- remarque aquellas palabritas que significaban tanto para mí._

_-¿Qué si no quiero?- pregunto con superioridad_

_-Te partiré la cara- me lancé a él sin dudarlo y le di un golpe certero y la lucha comenzó._

_Una hora después me ayudabas a regresar a mi apartamento, los dos caminábamos bajo la lluvia._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaste mientras limpiabas la cortada que tenía en la ceja_

_-¿Hacer qué? ¿Protegerte?- cerré los ojos de dolor- Porque eres mi niobio y te quiero…-_

_-No digas más…- note como tu voz se rompía en la última palabra_

_-Pero es la verdad- suspire- hace rato reí por que siendo honesto, son muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, que no sabía cómo comenzar- toda luz que nos rodeaba desaparecio al ver tus ojos brillar_

_-Pero… tú estabas con una chica…- bajaste la mirada_

_-…- la confusión de abrió paso en mi rostro- ¿una chica?-_

_-Si… la semana pasada te vi con ella en el centro comercial- en ningún momento me viste a los ojos_

_-Estas equivocado… Esa "chica" era Takao- levantaste rápidamente la mirada confundido- Quería darle una sorpresa a Midorima y le pidió ayuda a Satsuki… tenía un raro plan… y me arrastraron, solo eso- tome tu barbilla con una de mis manos- No te preocupes al único al que quiero es a ti- y te bese, lentamente como si fuera el ultimo día de la tierra, como si no existiera un mañana ni una tormenta estuviera sucediendo fuera del departamento_

_-Lo siento- me dijiste cuando nos separamos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y tu respiración entrecortada, fue la imagen más sensual que pude ver en mi vida y yo era el causante de aquello_

_-Vamos a dormir- fuimos a la habitación, estaba muy adolorido pero te seguí besando como si mi vida se fuera en ello- Te amo_

_-También te amo- sentí una alegría indescriptible inundar todo mi ser_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Oye!- en la mañana que fui por ti, tenías el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, parecías tan lindo cuando me viste llegar con un ramo gigante de rosas-…- tu sonrojo era tan lindo que no pudo contenerme y te robe un beso rápido_

_-Vamos- tome tu mano cuando volviste a salir- Nos están esperando- solamente junto a ti podía estar tan feliz_

_-Oye, ¿está bien que vaya?- me preguntaste tan tímidamente que por un momento quise reír pero me contuve tu preocupación era real_

_-Claro, también irán Takao, Himuro y Furihata- fue mi simple respuesta mientras caminábamos_

_-Pero al menos las relaciones de ellos se saben- dijiste volviendo a fruncir el ceño_

_-Pues será mejor que lo digamos hoy- dije con una sonrisa tú simplemente te sonrojaste_

_-P-pero- bese tu mano con un cariño que no le demostraría a nadie más _

_-Tranquilo, está todo bien ellos lo aceptaran- _

_Cuando llegamos todos ya estaba presentes se podía ver en las caras de todos las ansias por partir, necesitábamos unas vacaciones urgentes, algunos se sorprendieron de vernos llegar juntos y tomados de las manos, pero no me importo_

_-Felicidades a la pareja- grito el idiota de Kagami desde los lejos, tú te sonrojaste de sobre manera, te tome por la cintura y pegue tu espalda a mi pecho, escondí mi cara en tu cuello y te bese dulcemente. Rápidamente se escucharon los silbidos, aplausos, risas y felicitaciones._

_-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Suficiente amor por hoy- dijo Momoi para separarnos yo solo reí- Los asientos ya están distribuidos, ahora todos a las camionetas- _

_En el camino nos interrogaron, Kise junto con Haizaki estaban hartándome, pero tú me controlaste para que no hiciera nada. Deberían de agradecerte. Pero aun así Kise se llevó un buen golpe tuyo._

_Recuerdo que ese día nos las pasamos riendo de las ocurrencias de Kise._

_Así como que en aquel viaje te hice mío por completo. Nos entregamos con un amor tan profundo que muchos sentirían vergüenza._

_._

_._

_._

_Años después, cuando te propuse matrimonio, recuerdo perfectamente ese día._

_Un hermoso día de invierno, te lleve a un pequeño pueblo fuera de la ciudad, casas tradicionales y modernas mezcladas, un puente que tenía una gran vista con los árboles y el agua cristalina de aquel rio. Todo era perfecto. Les había dicho a todos lo que tenía planeado._

_En el día recorreríamos el pueblito, tranquilamente, una cena romántica, con velas y todo eso, recuerdo lo que batalle para que Kise y Momoi no quisieran pasarse con aquello. Midorima y sus artículos de la suerte, aunque por primera vez acepte uno, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Después de aquello te lleve a aquel puente donde todo tenía un aura tranquila, justo en medio, ya era de noche, las luces se reflejaban en el agua, los árboles y todo lo demás cubierto por una pequeña capa de nieve, todo hermoso, una canción, First Love, tocada en piano. En el rio de repente aparecieron una velas, de diferentes colores, las luces de las calle se apagaron dejando únicamente las de los faroles que estaban en el puente._

_-¿Q-que e-es e-esto?- preguntaste confundido y un sonrojo apareció en tu rostro_

_-Kasamatsu Yukio- mi voz fuerte y segura, me arrodille frente a ti, tome tu mano y dije-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- la cajita de terciopelo negro con aquel añillo, que coloque en tu dedo_

_-…- tu sonrojo creció, tus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad y una sonrisa apareció en tus hermosos labios- Si- tu voz un susurro aterciopelado, dulce pero perfecto._

_Me levante y te abrase, luego un beso tierno y casto, los silbidos y aplausos de nuestros amigos a casa lado del puente no se hicieron esperar, todos con una sonrisa compartiendo el momento de felicidad. _

_._

_._

_._

_La boda, decidimos hacerla en otoño, Akashi nos dijo que podíamos ocupas su casa fuera de la ciudad, me pareció raro, pero después supimos la razón, todo, TODOS, habían decidido organizar todo, fue divertido, un mes antes, estábamos revisando lo que habían hecho, todo era perfecto, nos conocían tan bien, era tan hermoso._

_El día de la boda, estaba tan nervioso que quería vomitar, Kagami se burlaba de mí, pero le recordé la suya, donde casi se desmaya. _

_Todos estaban tan emocionados, Satsuki que pensó que nunca me casaría estaba llorando._

_Cuando te vi entrar, en tu traje blanco, tu camisa negra al igual que el pañuelo, te veías hermoso, radiante, perfecto. Yo es mi traje negro y camisa blanca igual que el pañuelo, sin corbata las odio, sentía mi mundo temblar de emoción. _

_Cuando dijimos "acepto" y sellamos aquella promesa con un beso. Sentí mi mundo completo, al fin._

_._

_._

_._

_Años más tarde, me entere de lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Tu manera de decir fue tan tierna, estoy seguro que Kise, Takao y Kuroko te ayudaron._

_-Toma- me extendiste un libro, tenía el forro de color blanco y toques muy lindos en color azul pastel_

_-¿Esto qué es?- pregunte notablemente confundido_

_-Ábrelo- te levantaste del sofá y caminaste rumbo a la cocina, abrí el libro y el titulo me dejo confundido_

"_**Un regalo para toda la vida"***_

_Me levante y te seguí a la cocina, pero en la mesa que estaba en el comedor se encontraba una alcancía de un cerdito que tenía escrito_

"_**Fondos para universidad"**_

_Mi confusión creció. Avance a paso lento, pero antes me di cuenta de que en la misma mesa estaba una nota, la tome y era una lista de compras_

"_-Azúcar_

_-Huevos_

_-Leche_

_-Pañales_

_-Pollo_

_-Tomates_

_-Biberones"_

_-Espera… ¿Qué?- una sonrisa creció en mi cara, deje las cosas sobre la mesa y camine a la cocina, y ahí estabas recargado en el marco de la puerta observando el patio, te abrace pegue tu espalda a mi pecho y bese tu cuello._

_-Felicidades papá- dijiste en un susurro y te voltee, bese tus labios con pasión._

_Tendríamos un hijo_

_._

_._

_._

_El día del parto, dios fue tan extraño._

_Te encontrabas con Kuroko, Kise, Takao, Furihata y Satsuki, aquellos cinco te cuidaban como si fueses el mayor tesoro y pasaban mayor tiempo contigo que yo. Claro cuando no se estaban encargando de sus familias, eran vacaciones, todos descansaban y era el último mes del embarazo. _

_Te consentían tanto, en los meses anteriores el que salía a la calle a la una de la madrugada a comprar tus antojos era yo, y lo sigo siendo, pero ahora podía dormir gracias a tu sequito. Cuando cada uno de ellos tuvo a su hijo fue lo mismo y tú también ayudabas. Me parecía gracioso._

_Eran las cinco de la tarde, estábamos recostados en la cama viendo la televisión, me levante para traer una bebida y cuando regrese estabas de pie con los pantalones húmedos_

_-Se me rompió la fuente- fue tu simple contestación, tire la lata y llame a tu sequito personalizado._

_Llegaron rápidamente, el primero fue Kuroko junto con Kagami que venían a visitarnos, después fueron Haizaki y Kise, el pelirrojo y yo te llevamos al carro, Kuroko, Kise y Haizaki se quedaron, los dos primeros para ayudar a llevar algunas cosas que necesitarían tú y el bebé, el ultimo para llevarlos al hospital._

_Los demás de enteraron por medio de Kise, ya en el hospital Midorima hizo lo posible para que estuvieras cómodo, después de todo él y Akashi eran dueños de aquel hospital. Cuando entraste en labro de parto, estuve junto a ti en cada momento, soltaste varias groserías hacia mí. Tus promesas de castrarme y no recuerdo que más, pero cuando tuvimos a nuestros hijos en manos todo fue… perfecto._

_Un niño y una niña. Nuestra familia._

_._

_._

_._

_Los vimos crecer, el con tu cabello negro y mis ojos al igual que mi piel, ella de cabellos azules y tus ojos azul platinado tu piel, blanquita, tan hermosos, tan lindos. _

_Los vimos crecer, ella nuestra querida Natsuki y nuestro adorado Yuki. _

_Los vimos enamorarse, Natsuki creció como toda una señorita, aunque a veces se le salía la parte que correspondía a mis genes. Ella quedo enamorada del hijo de Midorima y Takao, un chico de cabellos negros como Kazunari y ojos verdes que utilizaba lentes. Me costó trabajo dejarla ir, pero al final lo hice._

_Yuki, un chico divertido pero siempre responsable, él se enamoró del hijo de Murasakibara y Himuro, un chico alto, delgado de cabellos negros y ojos color lila, muy callado y amante de los dulces como su padre. Fue igual de difícil que con su hermana, pero al final le deje ser feliz._

_Deje ir a mi princesa y a mi príncipe, para ti también fue difícil pero lo supiste llevar mejor que yo._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora me vienen todos los recuerdos felices que tuvimos, así como las peleas, algunas fueron idioteces de ambos, pero siempre terminábamos arreglando las cosas.

Los años pasaron, pero yo te seguí amando como el primer día, y sé que tú también lo hiciste, en estos momento no quiero recordar tu muerte, y lo mucho que me hiciste falta desde aquel momento, lo mucho que te extrañaba en las noches, cuando sonreías en las mañanas, cuando me reprendías por cosas sin importancia. La falta que hiciste cuando Natsuki se casó, cuando nacieron nuestros nietos. Cuando Kuroko y Kagami tuvieron aquel accidente y nos dejaron, cuando Satsuki fue de viaje y nunca regreso. Cuando aquel terrible accidente ocurrió en el hospital donde Midorima estaba junto con Akashi. El dolor reflejado en los ojos que Takao y Furihata, igual que en los míos, perder a seres queridos nunca será fácil. Como cada uno de nuestros amigos fue dejando este mundo por diferentes razones, como quede a manos de los jóvenes y como los vi crecer por ellos, por ti, por nosotros.

Y ahora estoy aquí postrado en mi cama, con nuestros hijos llorando, con sus hijos, con nuestros muchachos, ya unos adultos, pidiendo que todavía no los deje, que todavía puedo permanecer un poco más de tiempo a su lado. Pero yo niego con la cabeza ya es hora de que me vaya, ya es hora de estar a tu lado, de permanecer en la eternidad junto a ti. No se tal vez rete a Kagami a un one by one. Platicare con Kuroko sobre sus hijos, como los cuidamos todos, como si fuesen nuestros, quiero estar con ustedes por más que me duela dejar a nuestros pequeños.

Pero el tiempo de partir llego.

* * *

Simplemente no resistí las ganas de escribir esto! Aunque cuando estaba como por la mitad una parte de mi decía "¡No los mates!" la otra decía "Vamos es la historia, ya la tenías planeada" fue difícil escribir el final, tengo corazón de pollo y llore, lo siento Aomine pero ¡tu vida fue feliz!

-Llora como margarita- Nos leemos luego, espero leer sus comentarios!


End file.
